


Repression Is for the Weak

by guava



Series: Finally, After 1000 Years [5]
Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, irascible leggy twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Naoto had to get to the bottom of the pain in his ass.Set shortly after Naoto learns more about the Timerangers' methods in Case File 32.





	Repression Is for the Weak

_'There was a dick in my ass.'_ That was Naoto's first thought when he woke up in his bed, alone. 

Tossing about in a futile attempt to fight his hangover, he nearly knocked over a full glass of water placed on his bedstand. Someone, maybe himself, have expected him to wake up feeling like garbage that had dried out in the sun after being pecked at by crows. He struggled to sit upright and picked up the glass to take a few merciful sips, steeling himself to retrace his steps from last night. 

The proverbial scene of the crime: his living room/dining area. Naoto moved to his couch with the glass of water in hand and focused intently on anything that might jog his memory. There was the coffee table, now clean and bare, which he remembered to be littered with empty Asahi beer cans and a wine bottle. 

_'An empty wine bottle...?'_

What were the chances of that being the cause of the pain not in his head, but in his ass? Naoto slammed his glass down on the table. Before he jumped to the worst conclusions--internal tearing, rectal prolapse--and call a doctor, he ought to ask more logical questions. 

For instance, who was here with him? He drank a lot, but he wouldn't drink that much on his own. And did they do anything else besides drink? 

He rushed to the trash can in his kitchen and rummaged through its contents for evidence. To his relief, the trash wasn't covered in vomit, as he had feared. Underneath beer cans, flyers, used food wrappers and other insignificant rubbish, he unearthed a used condom and brought it into the light. 

The film of semen remained contained within the latex even as Naoto pulled and turned the condom this way and that. No holes, no leaks, meaning none of it had gotten inside him. He could safely cross calling a doctor off his list. 

Aside from the condom, he also found three incriminating pieces of evidence--three crumpled memo paper, all bearing the same handwriting. On each piece, the words that were written ended up being crossed out; the result of someone bad at thinking on the spot trying to do so.

Naoto, last night was

Naoto, hope you're feeling better

Naoto, I'm sorry about

There was bound to be a more complete draft lying around. Naoto searched through the rooms in his house, throwing open his cupboards and drawers and turning over the shoulder bag that he usually carried to work. Out fell his keys, staff ID and the Higashino Keigo paperback he was reading, along with a 7-Eleven bag containing two plastic wrapped ham and cheese sandwiches that wasn't there before. The last piece of evidence that Naoto needed was the receipt stuck to the sandwiches, on which it was written on the reverse side:

_Morning, Naoto. I got these for you since there's no food at your place. Hope you won't be late for work. Thanks for the beer._

_-Asami Tatsuya_

"Asami, you fool," Naoto muttered out loud, a bad habit he often backslided into due to years of living alone. 

This time, he could chalk it up to Tatsuya's colossal stupidity deserving that response. If Tatsuya didn't want to acknowledge anything that had happened last night, he should have thrown out all the evidence or destroy them beyond recognition. 

While getting ready for the day, Naoto continued his mental tirade against Tatsuya's sloppiness. More than once he let it up to make a few undeniable concessions - that Tatsuya must be dealing with his own hangover and not thinking straight, and that without the proof he left behind, Naoto would still be panicking and thinking up indirect questions for medical professionals on whether he had shoved a huge, phallic and inanimate object up his ass in a haze of drunkenness. Now he could be sure that what had been up there was...Asami Tatsuya's huge, phallic and _not_ inanimate cock. 

Just imagining it made Naoto clench and feel an ache in his lower half. Not a bad ache; it was more like an itch to be scratched, an urge to be filled up to the brim until Naoto couldn't take it anymore. As a piece of proof, this sensation was different from Tatsuya's notes and the used condom in two important ways - one, it couldn't be destroyed and two, it proved that Naoto liked what happened and wanted a repeat performance. 

* * *

Every spare moment Naoto had since then was spent on trying to recreate the sensation of Tatsuya's cock inside him. He spared no expense with the lubricant he used, even getting a new tube containing the waterproof type to use in the shower. 

No matter how tired he was after a long day of duties and training, he'd be down to fuck the minute he returned to the privacy of his own home. Going out to find someone to fuck, or someone to fuck him, was an option that was too slow and troublesome. 

Besides, he'd rather keep the sense memory of Tatsuya fucking him fresh in his mind, for he couldn't recall any other concrete detail about the event. Nothing about what happened just before that, nothing either of them had said and certainly nothing involving Naoto offering to fuck Tatsuya instead. Naoto wasn't a stickler for whose dick ought to go in whose ass as long as he was taking charge. 

Thinking about Tatsuya coming apart while inside him, Naoto lay back on his bed and fingered his hole. He took his time, slipping in one slick finger and thrusting it in and out. When taking care of the occasional rise in his libido, he usually didn't bother doing much to his hole and preferred to be fast and efficient about getting off. The block in his memory about that night with Tatsuya frustrated him and he thought if he could relive the night's climax by fucking himself hard enough, he might just be able to bust through that block. 

It wasn't enough. Three fingers weren't enough, not even close to the girth that had stretched Naoto open. He ignored the cramp in his wrist and continued fucking himself on his own fingers, his mind grasping for more details that he could remember. Tatsuya holding him open; his skin stinging under Tatsuya's palms for some reason. Tatsuya crying out Naoto's name like he was gasping for air. 

Naoto took his fingers out of his hole and gave his erection a few furious strokes, punching the mattress with his other hand as he came. How much of what he remembered was fact and how much of it was fiction? He had to find out for sure. 

* * *

In an Internet cafe, Naoto typed an email for Tomorrow Research to request a delivery of groceries to his place. He ordered the beer that Tatsuya had polished off and to make the request his money's worth, he also added to the list some toilet paper, instant noodles and seeds for Tora and Sakura. 

As he signed off with his full name and pressed 'send', he considered the chances of Tatsuya being able to read between the lines for Naoto's invitation to have a man to man talk. It was 50/50. Tatsuya may get the subtext, but decide to ignore it in favour of sweeping recent history under the rug. In that case, one of the other Timerangers would come in his place, leaving Naoto disappointed but not entirely surprised. 

The next evening, he answered the doorbell to find Tatsuya standing in front of him with an armload of groceries. 

"Hi!" Tatsuya greeted. "I was hoping you'd be home. I should've mailed you back to confirm when you'd be off-duty." 

He wouldn't be sounding so chirpy very soon. 

For now, Naoto restrained himself to just saying, "Come in." 

He let Tatsuya put the groceries away while he wrote a cheque in the living room for Tomorrow Research. The sum he put down should be more than enough to cover the costs of his orders and the service fee. 

"Asami, get over here," Naoto said. "I need to talk to you." 

Joining him on the couch, Tatsuya asked, "What's up? I knew you wanted to meet me. Anyhow, thanks for supporting our business." 

"Don't count on it," Naoto grumbled, sliding his cheque over on the coffee table towards Tatsuya. 

If the Londars hadn't chosen this week to be uncharacteristically inactive, Naoto wouldn't have to resort to this pretext. 

Tatsuya picked up the cheque and read the amount written three times - once in the usual way, then at arm's length and at close up, as if he was taking an optometrist's test for near or far-sightedness. Naoto was starting to regret putting down a number that had a couple more zeros than what was appropriate. 

"Tell you what," Tatsuya finally said and returned the slip of paper back to Naoto with both hands. "This one's on me. To make up for wrecking your place the other night." 

An opening! Naoto couldn't afford to let it slip. 

"Fine," he replied, "would you mind also elaborating on how you wrecked my ass?" 

Tatsuya fidgeted in his seat. "Um, uh, well..." 

Naoto snatched the cheque from him and ripped it up. No big deal, he could always write a new one and post it to Tomorrow Research. He needed to remove all distractions to get Tatsuya's full attention. 

"You don't remember anything we did? Anything at all?" Tatsuya asked. 

Painful as it was to reveal his weakness, Naoto had no other choice. "Just that we had some drinks. In the first place, why did I even let you in?" 

"I brought wine and wanted to catch up, and to share information on our battles with the Londars we defeated before you became TimeFire," Tatsuya said. "You don't even remember that?" 

So he had came by because of official business, which made more sense than Naoto entertaining his social call. 

He ignored the hint of concern in Tatsuya's voice and said, "Go on. Now I'm obliged to hear you out as part of my duty. We should've talked about this at HQ." 

"You said that too! But what I said wasn't of much use anyway. When you asked about specific tactical decisions, I told you to ask Yuuri and when you asked about our equipments' specs, I told you to talk to Sion..." 

Naoto couldn't help but bring his palm to his forehead and knead away his oncoming headache. For the nth time, he lamented how power and opportunity was wasted on the happy-go-lucky young heir before him. He could now connect the dots on why he felt the need to get wasted while hearing Tatsuya talk. 

"And then, you, uh, seduced me--" 

"HUH?!" Naoto shouted. If his life was a movie, there'd be the sound of effect of a record scratch right here. "At what point did I see your incompetence as a turn-on?" 

Tatsuya shrugged. "Beats me! Maybe it was the alcohol talking...and acting. That happened once when a Londars doused us in booze. Did you know that you can get drunk that way--" 

"Asami, don't change the subject," Naoto insisted. "So how did I 'seduce' you?" 

Tatsuya went silent and for a moment, Naoto expected him to bolt. Instead, he did the opposite, scooting closer on the couch to Naoto in order to hold Naoto by the shoulders. 

"Hey, Naoto, listen," Tatsuya said. "I think your brain repressed this part of your memory for your own good, to keep you focused on your job--" 

Naoto pushed his hands away, taking a second longer to react as his traitorous subconscious voiced, 'He may have a point.' 

"You think I can't handle the truth?" Naoto retorted, both to his subconscious and to Tatsuya. "I handled your cock just fine! Go on, tell me how we got to the main event. Then let's see who's traumatized by the end of the night." 

"Fine," Tatsuya sighed and Naoto could practically hear his unsaid, 'you asked for it.' 

Tatsuya continued, "You insulted my intelligence a lot and then you did...this." 

With only an "excuse me" for a warning, he pulled Naoto over his lap. Naoto was more shocked and confused than angry. Tatsuya's sudden move of putting Naoto in such a mortifying position seemed beyond what Tatsuya was capable of, yet he did it. 

Naoto propped himself up on his elbows and asked, "What's the meaning of this?" 

"I thought I'd show you so you'd believe me," Tatsuya said. He cleared his throat and spoke in a way that clearly mimicked Naoto, " 'You mad, Asami? What're you gonna do about it, give me the spanking that your dad never gave you?' That's what you said." 

Naoto would have denied all that, if not for the flash of recognition that passed through him. That _was_ what he said. Tatsuya must have thrown an insult back at him, something like... 

"And then you called me a naughty boy that should be spanked for his potty mouth." 

"I didn't use those exact words--" 

Naoto didn't care for Tatsuya's nitpicking. He leaned into the rising urge in him to shift sideways and grind down on Tatsuya's lap. There it was; he could feel that Tatsuya had gotten hard just from recounting what had happened. Tatsuya's head must be filled with complimentary images of what they had done; images that were still out of Naoto's reach. That wasn't fair and to punish Tatsuya for holding back, Naoto grinded down harder on Tatsuya's clothed boner. 

"You did it, didn't you, Asami?" Naoto taunted. "You spanked me like I'm some snot-nosed brat. My next question is how we got from there to assfucking." 

That should be enough to convince Tatsuya that nothing he'd do would cause irreversible trauma for Naoto. At Naoto's direct reference to dick in ass, Tatsuya sucked in his breath. He rested his hand on Naoto's hip, stroking lightly and not doing much else. 

"I can continue with my basic summary," Tatsuya offered. "Or I can show you, if you want." 

Naoto gave his answer by standing to undo his pants and let them pool on the floor. Only clad in his boxer-briefs from the waist down, he clambered back onto the couch and over Tatsuya's lap. Actions may speak louder than words, but Naoto used his words anyway to give Tatsuya the explicit green light that Tatsuya seemed to be waiting for. 

"Do it, Asami," Naoto gave his command. 

The first smack landed on his ass, dispelling Naoto's worry that Tatsuya wouldn't follow through. The sting from the impact that spread over Naoto's skin reminded Naoto of the sense memory he grasped at when he touched himself, except that in reality the pain dulled too fast. He wanted Tatsuya to do it more, give him more, and enable him to uncover the reason why he had made Tatsuya do it the first time round. He had a hunch that this reason, whatever it was, was something he'd rather Tatsuya not know about. 

"I'll stop if you don't like it," Tatsuya promised. 

Naoto huffed. If Naoto didn't like it, he wouldn't let Tatsuya raise a hand. Once Tatsuya started the series of smacks, Naoto leaned into the pain, pushing down on the couch to keep himself still. He didn't even need to tell Tatsuya to not hold back. Then again, Tatsuya had never held back, not even during their karate sparring sessions back in college. The ramping up of the intensity of his blows reminded Naoto of them throwing down for the V-Commander and how Naoto pushed Tatsuya to overcome old weaknesses for the sake of defeating Naoto. 

At a particularly hard blow, Naoto pitched forward, only for Tatsuya to hold him still by the waist. 

"Had enough?" Tatsuya asked. 

"Is that the best you've got?" Naoto retorted and grinded his hips down again. "Maybe you didn't do it enough or hard enough the first time; maybe that's why I didn't like it enough to remember it." 

"Oh, believe me, you liked it." 

As Tatsuya's palm connected with his ass, Naoto cried out loud. He let out a series of moans, each sounding more breathless than the last. He should have felt embarrassed, degraded even, but he wasn't. What he felt under the spikes of pain was...relief; relief that Tatsuya still had the strength to degrade him, even if Tatsuya wasn't about to do that to Naoto any day soon. Relief that though Tatsuya's role and contribution as a Timeranger was unclear, he remained Naoto's worthy rival - the one Naoto had to surpass, to overpower, no matter what kind of bullshit life put in Naoto's way. 

That was the most likeliest reason for him throwing himself at Tatsuya. Not to seduce, but to strengthen his attraction towards his rival. He should also be grateful that his madcap plan that only an alcohol-addled fool could think of actually worked, with the added benefit of discovering that Tatsuya was attracted to _him_. 

Or Tatsuya could just be attracted to the thrill of spanking. Of completely subjugating someone as strong as him in the comfort of a living room. Whatever, Naoto could deal with that. He wished they would get to the fucking soon. His ass hurt, his cock was so hard it hurt and his sweat was starting to stick to the back of his shirt. 

As if reading Naoto's mind, Tatsuya said, "I wanna fuck you." 

"Yeah, okay," Naoto mumbled. 

Tatsuya let him go as he reared back to get up. When he was about to fall sideways from the pins and needles in the front of his calves, Tatsuya grabbed him by the elbow to steady him. 

"No, wait!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "I mean, that's what I said the last time. 'I wanna fuck you.' We don't have to do that." 

"Well, do you wanna fuck now or what?" Naoto snapped, looking down at Tatsuya. 

He couldn't believe Tatsuya was still concerned about forcing Naoto into doing anything even after the furious round of handspanking. The way he looked up at Naoto with his widened eyes was too childlike and earnest, especially in contrast to the bulge in his pants. 

Naoto watched Tatsuya swallow once, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

"Yeah, let's do it," Tatsuya decided. "Let's fuck." 

It was so adorable that he was turning red after he had beaten Naoto's ass into a similar shade. Naoto fetched his lube and a packet of condoms from his room, tossing them all to Tatsuya before tugging off his shirt and underwear. He thought that if he moved fast, he could ignore his self-consciousness at Tatsuya seeing him naked. 

He thought wrong. Though he didn't perform a striptease on purpose, he might as well did to make Tatsuya rake his gaze up and down Naoto from head to foot. 

"Stop gawking and take off your pants," Naoto said. 

To avoid looking Tatsuya in the eyes during the act, he climbed back onto the couch on his elbows and knees. He craned his head over his shoulder long enough to watch Tatsuya take his pants off and catch a glimpse of Tatsuya's dick. Naoto's first (conscious) impression was: he hoped it looked bigger than it'd feel inside him. 

He faced the front again as Tatsuya flipped open the cap of his lube. Halfway through coming up with a smart remark to put Tatsuya (and himself, to be honest) at ease, his thoughts short-circuited when Tatsuya pried the cheeks of his ass open. 

Tatsuya froze. "Sorry! Naoto, you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Naoto said through gritted teeth. "Enough with the foreplay, just keep going. If I want you to stop, I won't bother with subtlety and just say the word 'stop'. Copy that?" 

"Got it, Captain." 

_Captain_. Naoto kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't give in to the temptation to ask Tatsuya to call him 'Captain' one more time. More gently, Tatsuya touched him again and stroked his hole with a slick finger. 

"Feel free to wreck me there," Naoto said. "Best to do a thorough job." 

"Mmm, I really should." 

All of Naoto's self-indulgent fingering paid off in making this part easier. It felt ten times better with Tatsuya's fingers inside him, occasionally grazing his prostate and going much deeper than Naoto could manage on his own. But not deep enough and not even close the sensation of fullness that his body remembered. 

He shuddered as Tatsuya slid his fingers out, ears perking up at the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. Then there was the blunt head of Tatsuya's cock at his opening, wet with lube and stretching Naoto open as Tatsuya pushed in. 

Naoto focused on relaxing, on loosening the resistance that his muscles put up against being penetrated, until he felt it. _There_ , the sensation that he had been chasing in all those times when he had played with his ass. 

"Asami, stop!"

Tatsuya did as he was told. Naoto closed his eyes and concentrated on tightening around Tatsuya's girth, really savouring its heat and largeness. Tatsuya moaned and rubbed his hands up and down Naoto's sides, perhaps to distract himself from pushing in deeper.

"Uh, Naoto...it's only halfway in..."

"Thought halfway was good enough for you," Naoto said in between laboured breaths. "You came and left me high and dry. Am I wrong?"

"You're wrong..."

Tatsuya brought home how wrong Naoto was by thrusting in all the way in one single stroke. His hands prised Naoto open; some of the sharp sting of his rough handling taken off with his cock hitting against Naoto's prostate and his balls resting against the back of Naoto's thighs. Naoto was a little pissed off that Tatsuya didn't ask for permission to move, yet also feeling accomplished that he had successfully demolished Tatsuya's nice guy act.

As he fucked into Naoto, Tatsuya leaned forward to whisper in Naoto's ear, "I got you off. Like this."

Naoto felt Tatsuya slide his hand around to tweak one of Naoto's nipples, then move it downwards to curl his fingers around Naoto's cock. His palm and fingers were slick with lube and Naoto wished he could have seen Tatsuya frantically squeeze the bottle again, all to please Naoto with his touch. Naoto wanted to see Tatsuya's every move.

"Stop, Asami," Naoto said. "I mean, pause. I want to turn around."

Tatsuya stopped again and pulled out so Naoto could switch positions. Naoto hid his wince as he settled his back and tender bottom on the couch. He thought he was careful enough to not trigger Tatsuya's worrying, but he seemed to have failed. Watching Tatsuya pushing into his loosened hole, Naoto caught a flash of reluctance pass across Tatsuya's face.

"What now?" Naoto demanded to know.

"You sure you'll like it like this? I can't go as deep..."

Naoto rolled his eyes. Tatsuya would have built a more convincing case against missionary sex if he hadn't jumped into it dickfirst.

"I'm fine. Maybe I just like indulging in my vanilla side." Naoto raised his foot to nudge at the back of Tatsuya's thigh. "Like you."

With a smile, Tatsuya resumed fucking Naoto in earnest. At a deep in stroke, he pressed his lips to Naoto's and moaned into Naoto's mouth. Naoto should have known that Tatsuya was the type to kiss during sex. Since Tatsuya was decent at it, Naoto allowed it. As for the whimpering noises that escaped from between his lips, Naoto could always blame it on being caught up in the mood. He emptied his mind the moment he sensed Tatsuya tensing up, a sign that he was about to come, and focused on clenching hard around Tatsuya's cock to draw every drop of come out of it.

He clutched at Tatsuya's shoulders, subconsciously committing to memory the way Tatsuya rode out his climax, the way he cried out Naoto's name and how he went soft inside Naoto.

Pulling out of Naoto, Tatsuya drew back and said, "I wanted to do that. Want to do this too."

Before Naoto could ask what 'this' was, Tatsuya kissed down Naoto's body to take Naoto's cock into his mouth. Naoto jerked his hips to thrust once into the wet heat, and with a few brushes of Tatsuya's tongue, Naoto came. Tatsuya handled the burst of come just fine, not letting Naoto go until Naoto started squirming and getting oversensitive.

Tatsuya pulled off and rested his head on Naoto's stomach. For a while, both of them didn't make a sound save for their harsh breathing. Naoto thought of how dirty with sweat and come his couch had become and that afterwards, he shouldn't sit on it for the time being. 

"Take the couch cushions to the cleaners," Naoto said. "You can add the cost to the bill." 

"Aww, Naoto!" 

Misunderstanding Naoto's intent, which was to just get his couch cleaned, Tatsuya moved up to give Naoto another kiss. Naoto scrunched up his face at the taste of his salty come on Tatsuya's tongue and at Tatsuya getting the wrong idea that Naoto was deliberately giving him more business. 

He ought to correct Tatsuya's thinking, yet when they broke apart and he saw Tatsuya's dopey look, the first thing he said was, "So you wrecked my furniture. And my ass, again." 

"Hey, you wrecked my wrist," Tatsuya complained and held up the hand that he had used to spank Naoto with. "I think I need to ice it." 

"Seriously?!" 

Tatsuya nodded. "You've got an impressive tolerance." 

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. Naoto pushed Tatsuya off and got up to fetch some ice. Even if Tatsuya was exaggerating the state of his wrist, Naoto would rather think that he wasn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year 2019! 
> 
> I challenged myself to write a spanking fic that is canon compliant and this is the result. Thanks for reading!


End file.
